Blur
__TOC__ Biography Blur was created on a highly advanced planet in another universe, as a platform for testing various experimental inventions for future military applications. These included an experimental antimatter power core, matter generators, quantum singularity drives, electromagnetic and kinetic field generators, real time 360 spatial scanners and sensors, lightweight combat alloys, newly developed grown AI, molecular claws, etc. Since he was just a testing platform, they didn't install most stuff a civil model would have, like the ability to taste things (although he can eat, the food's just converted to energy), any kind of fake skin, etc. Because of all that he was treated just as a tool by almost all of the scientist and workers participating in the experiments. However, not all of them were so heartless, one older scientist befriended him and tried to make his life a bit easier. And when he was informed that the experiment was to end and Blur was to be dismantled, he managed to set him free and send him off through an experimental portal in the facility. However, the security team that arrived to stop them damaged the controls and thus he was sent off to a random location, ending up in the forest and eventually stumbling upon the clearing, where he met all sorts of new people. One of them was a robot vampire, which he helped save by feeding him with energy. However, that also left him with some of his programming installed in him. However, one day a child robot, also a speedster, arrived in the clearing and from him Blur found out about another world, where all kinds of robots were being persecuted. He went there to find the child's parents, but what he found was horror, robots herded into trains, killed en masse, made to fight set up matches in colloseums. He managed to save whoever he could, but the kid's parents were already dead. He returned shellshocked, having had no idea such monstrocities existed. He also befriended a harpy girl, Abby, who seems to have taken a liking to him. She even arranged for him to be upgraded with the ability to taste stuff. He takes her on trips all over the island and the world below. Appearence Blur is quite tall, just under two meters, slim and made of powdered metal. He has long limbs, a slightly skull-like head with antennas, a tail sticking out of the middle of his back, ending in a harpoon launcher, claws for fingers, wheels for feet and cables for hair (which double as heatsinks). His eyes are usually blue, though they can change colour depending on his mood. Abilities Blur is able to move extremely fast, completely bypassing any kind of friction thanks to a combination of electromagnetic and kinetic fields. He can turn on a dime, stop instantly and even reverse directions without slowing down. Thanks to his sensors he has perfect spatial awareness. He can also run up walls. He has no long range weaponry except for the harpoon he can fire from his tail, with an endless amount of generated on the fly metal rope. His claws have varying sharpness, from completely dull to sharp on the molecular level. He has wireless internet access, of course, and some basic hacking abilities. And while his armour is decent, it is designed primarily for lightness, so he can't really withstand lots of punishment. Gallery Blur.jpg|Blur Category:Characters Category:Razzy's